


Fakin’ It Til We Make It

by Circe_Black



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Tsukishima needs a date to a family ball. Of course, the one person who Tsukishima wanted more than anyone was available. But Hinata was always the sun, was Tsukishima meant to be Icarus and get burned if he got to close.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742011
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Fakin’ It Til We Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another fic I want to expand later.

Tsukishima Kei needed a date to the ball his family was throwing. Yes, you heard that right, a ball. And why did Tsukishima need a date? Because he didn’t want his parents to push him on every available girl and guy at the party. 

He didn’t need that in his life so he needed a date and fast. He had already blown through his college friends. Most because they were already dating people and his parents knew about it or he wouldn’t be caught dead with them.

Which left his high school friends. 

He had ruled out Bokuto and Kuroo because he wasn’t suicidal. Akaashi would have been his first choice but he was going to be out of state during the banquet. 

That meant the pool was down to his Karasuno friends. Specifically Kageyama and Yachi. And Hinata. And boy did he not want to take Hinata.

Not because he didn’t like him. But because he did, a lot. Or at least in high school, he had and it still effected him all these years later. He only dated boys with soft, fluffy orange hair with big eyes. He avoided Hinata’s actual honey brown because that would make it too real for Tsukishima. 

Which would mean that, of course, Hinata would be the only one who could go. Besides Yamaguchi who his parents were well acquainted with. 

The conversation that followed was humiliating and strangely uplifting.

Kei: Hinata please attend my families’ ball with me.

Shouyou: Ofc Kei! And call me Shouyou. It makes me happy <3

Yamaguchi had laughed as Tsukishima had buried his burning face into his forearms.  
Kei: Yeah okay. Shouyou.

Shouyou: djfiuehgwjfwfkribktrpoi I didn’t think you’d actually do it!!!!! Txt me the deats can’t wait Kei!

“So you still got it bad huh?” Yamaguchi asked wiping a tear from his eye. 

“Shut up Tadashi.”

“Sorry Kei.” 

-

The party was a week away and Tsukishima was planning on introducing his parents to his ‘boyfriend’. 

Tsukishima was nervous mostly because he hadn’t seen the shrimpy orange-haired ball of sunshine since that one picture from Brazil. 

Boy was he in for a treat.

“Hey, baby.” A voice giggled from behind him as a pair of thick arms wrapped around him from behind. Hinata pressed him back into a taut chest and Tsukishima repressed a shiver. Although Tsukishima himself hadn’t slacked off it was clear that being a pro athlete had jacked Hinata up significantly. 

“Hey, sunshine,” Tsukishima replied and turned kissing the shorter man’s jaw while still being wrapped in his arms. 

This display wasn’t originally meant to happen. Tsukishima was meant to go pick Hinata up from the station alone and they were supposed to hash out a plan prior to seeing his parents. 

Naturally, the day before his mother had insisted that she had changed her mind and wanted to come to. Which meant that his father was also coming. Akiteru had been filled in on the plan and was at home. He had warned Hinata and they had altered their plans. 

They set boundaries and were ready.

That didn’t mean that Tsukishima was ready to see the sunshine boy’s beautiful smile directed at him. Forgetting he was in front of others his carefully constructed mask of love shifted.

“God that thing needs a warning. Always has.” He said pushing the other man away. He was, unfortunately, close enough that he heard the second part. For a second a thougtful expression crossed his face. Then he laughed and caught Tsukishima’s hand and held it lightly. 

Tsukishima smiled lightly and walked him over to his parents who were a few paces away. 

Tsukishima could do this. No sweat. 

-

Sweat so much sweat. He had not thought about having the boy who was the root of one too many wet dreams in his room.

In the space where he had let off steam thinking about his smile, the intensity of his eyes, and the sounds he made while stretching. 

Why hadn’t that crossed his mind?

And so he stood there like an idiot staring at his bed. It was big enough for them both but they would definitely touch. Tsukishima shivered at the thought.

“I could sleep on the floor if you’re uncomfortable?” Hinata shyly suggested looking at the floor. It was such a change from dinner that Tsukishima woke up from his stupor. 

“No no. It’s just,” He sighed. He needed to get it off his chest. “ I haven’t slept with anyone in my bed in a while.” Not since high school when we shared a futon once. Now I can’t get the feeling of your body against mine out of my head. So, sleeping next to anyone else feels wrong because I still like you.

Yeah, he would never say that.

“Okay,” Hinata said with a beautiful and disarming smile. They then proceeded to cover their lives since high school. And Tsukishima drifted off to sleep imagining himself in Hinata’s life for longer than this stupid ball.

-

He woke up to Hinata pressed against his chest. He breathed in the gentle citrus scent of his hair. He felt safe and calm with Hinata in his arms this way. 

The orange-haired boy shifted and yawned turning to face Tsukishima.

“Morning, sweetness.” He said with a teasing smile. Tsukishima felt the urge to push him away but he felt the urge and brought him closer.

“Morning, Angel.” He said kissing Hinata’s forehead. Hinata’s eyes widened and he began to blush.

“Tsuki you flirt!” He exclaimed lightly hitting Tsukishima on the forehead. Tsukishima grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“You love it though, Shouyou.” The smaller burned and launched out of bed.

“You temptress.” Before he ran to the bathroom. Tsukishima laughed to himself. Of all things a temptress?

-

The next few days were spent getting ready for the ball. 

Finally, the day had arrived. Tsukishima felt stupid in an all-white suit but when he felt Hinata’s appreciative eyes on his ass he maybe felt a little good. 

“Like what you see, Angel?” He flirted with Hinata. The intensity that the smaller boy usually used for games lit his eyes. 

“Yes I do, sweetness,” Hinata growled causing Tsukishma to shudder with delight. Tsukishima’s mother rolled her eyes fondly and mentioned to Akiteru,

“If you catch them making love in a closet somewhere don’t be surprised, Teru.” The older Tsukishima almost snorted but when looking at his younger brother and his ‘date’ he got the feeling that his mother was right. 

-

During the ball, Tsukishima showed Hinata off and could barely keep his hands off of him and vise versa. Which is why when the party ended and Tsukishima went to find Hinata he was surprised when he couldn’t.

He searched everywhere but on a whim crawled onto the roof. Sure enough, there was Hinata head tilted to the clouds, tears rolling down his face.

“Shouyou?” He asked his voice breaking the silence in the air. 

“Kei,” Hinata answered in a voice ruined by tears as sad, red eyes looked into his soul. Without wasting another moment Tsukishima hurried over to the other’s side.

“Shouyou, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked hands skirting over the other’s skin as if looking for injury. He missed the way Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise and then closed again in pain.

“It’s over don’t call me baby like I’m your boyfriend. It’s fake, we’re fake.” The boy said sadly. Tsukishima briefly pulled back like he had been burned, without thinking he spoke.

“Not to me. My feelings about you have never been faked.” Hinata stared open-mouthed at the other male.

“Kei, I-” Tsukishima cut him off with a finger.

“Hell, Shouyou I think I’ve been in love with you since third year. I thought we never had a chance. This week showed me what I could have had. Thank you for showing me what your love could have felt like.” He pulled away and smiled.

“My feelings weren’t faked either. It was the same for me.” The boy said looking down at his hands then back at Tsukishima. “I love you too Tsukishima.”

They both leaned forward as if dragged by red strings of fate as they kissed their beloved. 

Only the stars witnessed the cementing of their relationship and it seemed fitting that way.


End file.
